yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 070
The Forest which Spirits Away - Sleepy Beauty is the seventieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. There exists a forest with the reputation of spiriting people away. Sure enough, Luna who was playing there soon goes missing. In order to find Luna, Leo and Dexter request Yusei's help. Featured Duels Leo vs. Michel Michel activates "Circle of Life". He then discards "Mirror of the captive" to activate "Circle of Terror", Michel then discards "Sleepy Beauty" allowing him reduce the Level of one monster in his Hand by 1. He then summons "Hollow Spirit" (ATK: 1200), he then ends his turn and activates the effect of "Hollow Spirit" to inflict 800 points of damage to Leo (Leo: 3200 Life Points). Leo draws "Morphtronic Scopen". He discards "Morphtronic Datatron" to summon "Morphtronic Scopen" (ATK: 800). Leo then activates the effect of "Morphtronic Scopen" allowing him to Special Summon "Morphtronic Videon" (ATK: 1000). Leo then use his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300). Leo activates the effect of "Power Tool Dragon" and adds "Break Draw" to his hand. He then discards "Morphtronic Cord" and activates "Break Draw" and equips it to "Power Tool Dragon". Leo then attacks "Hollow Spirit" with "Power Tool Dragon" (Michel: 2900 Life Points). The effect of "Break Draw" activates allowing Leo to draw 1 card from his deck. Leo draws "Morphtronic Impact Return". Michel activate the effect of "Hollow Spirit" and Special Summons "Hollow Ghost" (ATK: 2600) from his hand. Leo sets "Morphtronic Impact Return" and ends his turn. Michel draws "Skull Servant" and attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Hollow Ghost" (Leo: 2900 Life Points), Leo then activates the effect of "Power Tool Dragon" and sends "Break Draw" to the Graveyard to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" from being destroyed. "Hollow Ghost's" effect inflicts 600 points of damage to Leo (Leo: 2300 Life Points). Michel then activates the effect of ????? and discards 1 card from his Hand to inflict 1200 points of damage to Leo (Leo: 1100 Life Points), Michel ends his turn. Leo draws "Morphtronic Datatron" and activates "Morphtronic Impact Return" allowing him to return 1 Morphtronic monster from his hand to his deck to return "Circle of Life" and "Circle of Terror" to Michel's hand. "Hollow Ghost's" effect inflicts 600 points of damage to Leo's Life Points (Leo: 500 Life Points). Leo activates the effect of "Power Tool Dragon" and adds "Power Pickaxe" to his hand, and then equips it to "Power Tool Dragon". Leo then uses the effect of "Power Pickaxe" to remove "Hollow Spirit" from play and reduce "Hollow Ghost's" ATK to 0, he then uses the other effect of "Power Pickaxe" and increases the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" by half of "Hollow Spirit's" ATK, raises its ATK to 2900, Leo then attacks "Hollow Ghost" with "Power Tool Dragon" (Michel: 0 Life Points) Leo wins. Minor error in the Episode When Luna is in Michel's house, when he walks to his sister's bed, the Duel Disk he's holding in his right hand is positioned so that its Blade is in front of him. A few seconds later as he walks out, leaving Luna in the room, the Duel Disk is still in his right hand, but the Blade is behind him. Then when he goes to slam the door shut with his powers, the Blade is back in front of him. File:Picture 9.jpg|Duel Disk Shown correctly File:Picture 5.jpg|Duel Disk Shown incorrectly, Blade to the back of Michel File:Picture 13.jpg|Duel Disk Shown Correctly, but the Blade is back to the front of Michel Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yusei and his most famous cards (Stardust Dragon, Junk Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Road Synchron, Hyper Synchron, Tuningware,Stardust Xiaolong, Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior, and Road Warrior).